


Mut (und andere dämliche Sachen)

by stillblurry



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dichter!Goethe, Frisch Verlieben, M/M, Not At All Established Relationship, Pining, Slow Burn, avoidable smut im 2. Kapitel, lost and oblivious!Friedrich, schoethe - Freeform, und romantic!Goethe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillblurry/pseuds/stillblurry
Summary: Schiller und Goethe gehen in die gleiche Klasse und Goethe ist Schiller komplett verfallen. Aber bis der das merkt neben Franzklausuren und Mathehausaufgaben ...
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Fall' mir auf

**Author's Note:**

> In der Geschichte ist Schiller 18 und Goethe 19 und sind irgendwie mit Abi beschäftigt (Wovon ich keine Ahnung habe, bin aus der Schweiz, hey!, deswegen auch kein ß.)
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal dafür, dass ich Friedrich zum kompletten Loner gemacht habe, aber das macht vieles so viel einfacher.
> 
> Das mit Goethes Namen klärt sich später in der fic noch auf, falls das verwirrt.
> 
> Übrigens hab' ich auch einen Schoethe-Blog auf Tumblr: schillergoethe :)

Siebte Stunde, Deutschunterricht.

Friedrichs Lieblings Stunde, eigentlich, aber er war gerade überhaupt nicht bei der Sache. Die vordere Lektion hatten sie die letzte Französischklausur des Semesters zurückbekommen, und die war ihm gar nicht gelungen. Französisch war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, aber in genau dieser hätte er eigentlich gut sein sollen. Ob er seinen Notenschnitt trotzdem genügend halten konnte? Vielleicht gab ihm ja der Lehrer eine gut gemeinte Mitmachnote. Und gut gemeint müsste sie sein, denn im Gegensatz zu Deutsch meldete er sich in Französisch nur, wenn er auf Toilette musste. Ist doch auch ein französisches Wort, oder nicht?

In den Gedanken immer noch bei Französisch hörte er zunächst nicht, dass ihm (anscheinend bereits das zweite Mal, dem Ton nach zu urteilen) eine Frage von seinem Lehrer gestellt wurde. Und bevor er sich der Situation genau bewusst war, rief er bereits ein erschrockenes «Oui!» aus. Dies löste natürlich Gelächter in der Klasse aus, vor allem zwei Plätze hinter ihm lachte jemand besonders laut: Goethe. Natürlich; seit dieser in seine Klasse gewechselt war, hatte Friedrich das Gefühl, dauernd von ihm hochgenommen zu werden. Und schon beim ersten Kommentar hatte er sich gedacht, für was sich der Typ wohl halte.

Er war ein Jahr älter, wahrscheinlich wegen eines Austauschjahrs, und fühlte sich deswegen ihnen allen überlegen. Jedenfalls führte er sich immer so auf, wenn er den Mädchen aus der Klasse während den Pausen etwas aus dem Unterricht nacherklärte. Dass die ihn alle anhimmelten, half seinem stark überproportionalen Selbstbewusstsein auch nicht gerade. «Die stehen doch nur auf ihn, weil er ein Jahr älter ist und sich so klug gibt. Sonst hat er doch gar nichts!» Dachte sich Friedrich immer wieder ärgerlich, wenn er den kichernden Mädchenkreis um Gothe sah. «Und dass er sich beim Nachnamen nennen lässt, echt lächerlich.» Allerdings musste selbst Friedrich zugeben, dass dieser Wolfgang, wie er mit Vornamen eigentlich hiess, ein unglaubliches Charisma hatte und dadurch fast alles von fast jedem verlangen konnte. Nicht mal die Kummerspecht konnte seinem Charme widerstehen, als er ihr erklärte, dass er schlicht nicht genug Zeit für die Hausaufgaben gehabt hätte. Niemand war je bei dieser Frau mit Ausreden durchgekommen, vor allem nicht mit einer Aussage wie Goethes. Konnte man das überhaupt Ausrede nennen? So sehr er auch beeindruckt war von diesem einen Vorfall, so sehr nervte er sich wieder, wenn er die Schwärmereien seiner Klassenkameradinnen hörte. Er lauschte nicht, wirklich nicht. So laut wie die «flüsterten» würde es Friedrich nicht wundern, dass sie es ganz darauf anlegten Goethes Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Dauernd erzählten sie von seinen Gedichten und Texten, die er angeblich schrieb, von denen aber noch nie jemand was gesehen hatte.

Dass Friedrich selbst an einem Theaterstück sass und nicht weiterkam, verbesserte seine Stimmung und Meinung von Goethe dann auch nicht gerade.

«Hallo? Deutsch haben wir, Herr Schiller. Aber das mit dem Französisch klappt ja schon gut, das kann ich Frau Dubiose ausrichten,» Sein Lehrer, Herr Faller, grinste ihn an. Friedrich stöhnte leise, das Gelächter war aber wenigstens ein wenig abgeklungen. «Weiter gehts, dann nehme ich eben Leon dran.» «Bitte nicht schon wieder…!» Hörte Friedrich diesen sich noch beklagen, aber da war er schon wieder bei seiner Franznote. Wie er das nur seinen Eltern beibringen sollte? Die waren gerade davon besessen, dass Friedrich einen guten Schulabschluss machen sollte…

Es klingelte, und die Schüler waren ins Wochenende entlassen. Von der Lektion hatte er also genau nichts mitbekommen. Deshalb war wohl auch einzig bei Friedrich die Pausenklingel noch nicht ganz angekommen.

«Willst du noch extra Zeit in der Schule verbringen oder kommst du auch endlich?» Goethe klopfte auf seinen Tisch und grinste ihn an, sichtlich amüsiert über Friedrichs kompletter lostness. «Ähhh, klar komm ich…» stammelte dieser und wollte direkt schneller aus dem Zimmer raus und weg von seinem Mitschüler. «Was Schlagfertigeres ist dir nicht eingefallen, was?» Dachte er sich bissig.

«Du schienst ja ziemlich in Französisch drin, hm. Bist du so gut, dass du gleich weiter machen wolltest? Ich bin ja mies darin, hat die Klausur nur wieder gezeigt …» Friedrich starrte ihn immer noch sitzend an. Wollte der gerade wirklich Smalltalk machen? «Ähhh, nein, bin auch ziemlich schlecht. Was heisst ziemlich, ich bin scheisse. Deswegen war ich auch noch so in Gedanken, ich war noch voll bei der Klausur», gab Friedrich ehrlich zu, da er gemerkt hatte, wie ihn Goethe aus schillernden Augen geradezu kampflustig-forsch anguckte. Er hatte sich anscheinend ein wenig zu viel Zeit beim Antworten gelassen. «Der Freund meines Feindes ist auch mein Feind… ääähh ich mein' natürlich der Feind meines Freundes… nein, das wars auch nicht…» Goethe schien sich gerade schwerzutun mit Worten. Vielleicht war ja Melina, die hübscheste aus der Klasse und wahrscheinlich Goethes Favoritin, an der Tür vorbeigelaufen, denn dort starrte er jetzt hin. «Naja, und so weiter, ich muss jetzt los. Schönes Wochenende, ääh, noch!» Und gleich daraufhin war auch Gothe, wie der Rest der Klasse aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden. Friedrich packte seine Schulsachen und den Pulli, den er sich gerade ausgezogen hatte, in seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Wie sollte er bloss seinen Eltern von der Note berichten?

\---

«Ach du Vollidiot! Wirst du jetzt gleich ab ein wenig Bauchhaut, ab ein wenig Rückgrat, das du siehst, schwach? Da warst du schon mal ganz allein und du vermasselst es, weil sein T-Shirt etwas hochgerutscht ist? Ich dachte, wir wären raus aus der Pubertät?»

Wolfgang sass auf seinem Bett und hätte sich boxen können. Aber gleich beim Heraufbeschwören des Bildes vom Nachmittag spürte er wieder ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Und im Schritt. Aber wer konnte es ihm auch verübeln? So wie Friedrich heute wieder ausgesehen hat? Es klang gemein, aber wenn seine Augen vor Betrübung so verdunkelt waren und sein Blick etwas Abwesendes hatte, war er mit einem Engel zu verwechseln. Seit er Friedrichs Gedicht in der Deutschstunde gehört hatte, ging dieser ihm sowieso nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Aufgefallen war er trotz seiner Grösse zuvor kaum, da er sich anscheinend lieber im Hintergrund aufhielt. Beim Gedicht jedoch, hatte er Goethes ganze Aufmerksamkeit geklaut. Trotz seiner Stimme, die vor Nervosität zitterte und den Wörtern, über die er gelegentlich stolperte (oder gerade deswegen), hatte für Wolfgang alles um ihn herum einfach aufgehört; komplett abgebrochen zu existieren. Den Blick hatte er nicht von ihm lösen, den Worten aus dessen Mund nicht aufhören können zu zuhören. Vor Aufregung waren auch seine Wangen errötet, was Wolfgangs Verlieben nur noch beschleunigt hatte. «Ein Engel,» seufzte Wolfgang bei der Erinnerung und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.

\---

Am nächsten Montag spurtete Friedrich zuerst einmal an seinen Spind; er hatte wieder einmal verschlafen und war bereits jetzt schon zu spät zum Unterricht. Aber sein Geometriebuch hatte er letzte Woche noch im Spind gelassen, weswegen er sich jetzt zu allererst zu diesem begeben musste. Kaum hatte er das Schloss aufgedreht, schnappte er sich schnell das aufliegende Buch und war bereits halb weggedreht und auch schon fast im Sprint, als ihm das Zettelchen auffiel, das sich gerade auf dem langsamen Flug Richtung Boden befand. Als er es aufhob, hatte er es schon fast wieder in den nebenstehenden Papierkorb geworfen als er sah, dass da was draufstand.

_Lass mich nicht so der Nacht, dem Schmerze,_

_Du Allerliebstes, du mein Mondgesicht!_

_O du mein Phosphor, meine Kerze,_

_Du meine Sonne, du mein Licht!_

Was sollte den das sein? Dachte er sich und sah sich um. Ein Liebesgedicht? Das muss jemand aus Versehen in seinen Spind gelegt haben. War nicht Melinas Schrank ganz in der Nähe von seinem? «Wahrscheinlich verwechselt», murmelte er sich selbst zu und warf das Stück Poesie in den Papierkorb. Nun aber los.

Am Mittag in der Cafeteria war er vollkommen in seine Geometrieaufgaben versunken. Seine Mathelehrerin war, nicht überraschend, überhaupt nicht glücklich gewesen mit seiner Viertel-Stunde-Verspätung und hatte ihm für morgen gleich Extrahausaufgaben aufgehalst. Diese versuchte er nun zu lösen, es war ja nicht so, dass er irgendetwas anderes in der Mittagspause zu tun hatte in. Freunde zum Plaudern hatte er nicht. Er war so vertieft in die Aufgabe ( _Berechnen Sie die Fläche eines Rhombus, dessen e…_ ), dass er den Typen, der sich vor ihn gesetzt hatte, gar nicht bemerkte, bis sich dieser (etwas theatralisch) räusperte: «Schon an den Hausaufgaben? Du bist aber ein ganz Fleissiger …» Friedrich schreckte auf. «Bist du immer so komplett weg von der Welt oder …?» Die Alternative liess Goethe weg, wahrscheinlich mangels Kreativität, dachte sich Friedrich genervt und etwas schadenfroh. «Und du, schleichst du dich immer so an andere?» Goethe grinste und hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen. «Goethe! Du hast uns doch versprochen noch mal Kellers _Ufenau_ durchzugehen!» Melina und ihre Freundinnen waren aufgetaucht und standen nun an ihrem Tisch. Etwas irritiert sah er zu ihr auf, fasste sich aber gleich wieder und grinste sie an: «Das ist doch nicht so schwer, ich bin mir sicher das schafft ihr auch ohne meine Hilfe», und drehte sich Friedrich zu. «Ach hilf uns doch! Du weisst, dass uns das mit dem Interpretieren so schwerfällt. Und diese Lyriksprache erst… und Faller ist immer so streng, wenn man ihm nicht die perfekte Interpretation liefert …» wendete Melina jedoch ein und wäre bestimmt noch lange weitergefahren mit Gründen, warum sie ihn aus ihrer Lerngruppe nicht entbehren konnte wenn sich Goethe nicht erhoben hätte und, hörte Friedrich da Genervtheit heraus?, sie sogleich beschwichtigte, dass er ja mitkäme.

Beim Weglaufen drehte sich Goethe noch mal um und zwinkerte Friedrich, kaum merklich, zu. Um nicht gross darüber nachdenken zu müssen, konzentrierte der sich wieder auf seine Aufgaben. _Wenn also e und f…_

Die erste Stunde nach dem Mittag war Deutsch. Das Fach, auf das sich Friedrich wieder den ganzen Tag gefreut hatte. Herr Faller begann den Unterricht wie immer, in dem er den Inhalt der nächsten Lektion auf die Tafel schrieb und erklärte, was er heute geplant hätte. Anscheinend war diese neue (Pädagogik-?) Methode den Lehrern beim letzten Weiterbildungstag vorgestellt worden. Was das bringen soll, war keinem in der Klasse so genau klar. Allerdings bedeutete das, dass sie mindestens 5 Minuten weniger Unterricht hatten, was so ziemlich allen gefiel. Selbst Friedrich ärgerte sich nicht gross darüber, auch wenn das seine Lieblingslektion war. So konnte er sich ein wenig mental auf Spontanreferate, die in Fallers Unterricht leider ziemlich oft verlangt wurde, vorbereiten. Aber was sein Lehrer nun an die Tafel schrieb, war viel schlimmer als jedes Referat: «Gruppenarbeiten!» verkündete Faller mit einem (war es übertrieben, es als diabolisch zu bezeichnen?) Lächeln und drehte sich wieder zu der Klasse. Ein paar Jubelrufe aus der hintersten Reihe (die Reihe, die anscheinenden Freunde hatten) waren zu hören. «Freut euch nicht zu früh. Natürlich werde ich die Gruppen nach Fähigkeiten einteilen.» Schon waren Buh-Rufe zu vernehmen. «Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass sich einige wohl einfach ein paar Antworten von Mitschülern holen und ihr Gehirn gar nicht selbst anstrengen», sein Blick glitt, sicher unbedacht, zu Melina und ihren Freundinnen hinüber. «Deswegen: Thomas und Jenna, Aaron und Hilal, Friedrich und Wolfgang …» weiter hörte Friedrich gar nicht zu. Die Welle der Erleichterung, die er gespürt hatte, als sein Lehrer verkündet hatte, dass er die Gruppen zu teilen würde, war schon wieder vorbei.

«Na, welches Gedicht willst du vorbereiten? Wenn wir schnell machen kriegen wie vielleicht noch _Sommernacht_ oder _Jung gewohnt, alt getan_ », Goethe hatte den Stuhl bereits an Friedrichs Tisch gezogen. «Oder doch lieber _Von heisser Lebenslust entglüht?_ » Er grinste Friedrich herausfordernd an. Dieser wurde etwas rot, antwortete aber entschlossen. Wenn er schon mit Goethe zusammenarbeiten musste, dann wenigstens über Sommernacht.

Die Stunde ging relativ schnell vorbei. Auch wenn Goethe immer wieder von Melinas Gruppe gestört wurde, war die Aufgabe nicht allzu schlimm. Goethe kannte sich erstaunlich gut mit Metrik aus. Allerdings wurden sie, wie alle anderen Gruppen auch, kaum fertig nach einer Stunde. Es überraschte also niemanden, dass sie die Interpretation bis Freitag zu Ende zu machen hatten. «Du kannst zu mir kommen, morgen nach der Schule. Meine Eltern sind dann noch weg, also sind wir ganz ungestört», sagte Goethe beim Einpacken nach dem Klingeln. Friedrich, der eigentlich gedacht hatte, von nun an würde die Gruppenarbeit zu Friedrichs Sache (wie sonst immer) war ganz unvorbereitet auf dessen Vorschlag.

«Äääh, also, ja, ich dachte eigentlich …» fing er an, aber da hatte eines der Mädchen Goethe schon am Arm und zog ihn mit aus dem Klassenzimmer. «Klasse, ich schick dir die Adresse!» rief dieser ihm nach und war auch bereits draussen. «Toll, jetzt darf ich noch mehr Zeit mit dem verbringen», dachte sich Friedrich und packte seine letzten Sachen ein. Beim Gedanken aber, morgen schon wieder über Lyrik mit jemanden zu quatschen der das Thema anscheinend noch mehr mochte als er selbst, wurde ihm trotzdem ganz wohl.


	2. Eine Studie in... Friedrich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang und Friedrich arbeiten weiter an ihrem Gedicht, wobei das Gespräch andere Wege nimmt.

[Erster Abschnitt ist Smut]

Goethe lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Sein Gesicht war in sein Kissen vergraben. Er dachte, wie viel zu oft, an Friedrich. Der helle Sommerabend wurde von dunkelblauer Nacht abgelöst und gab Zeit dazu. Die nur langsam abkühlende Luft lud ein, bei den Bildern des Tages zu verweilen. Das schwüle, abgedunkelte Zimmer erinnerten an –

Das Bild von ihm, wie er sitzend zu ihm hochschaute. Doch statt auf dem Schulstuhl zu sein, war er auf seinen Knien. _«Was …»_ sagte Goethe in seinem Halbtraum, aber da war Friedrich bereits daran, Goethes Hosen zu öffnen. Plötzlich war auch Friedrich nackt und sah aus, als würde er -- mit seinem Mund halb offen, die Augen geschlossen bewegte er seinen Unterkörper auf und ab.

Und jetzt wanderte auch Goethes Hand, nicht im Traum, sondern echt, nach unten. Er rutschte eines seiner Knie hoch, sodass er nun mehr Platz für seine Erregung hatte. Immer noch sah er Friedrich vor ihm: Auf Knien und mittlerweile leise am Stöhnen. Er selbst hatte seinen Penis umschlossen. Mit festem Druck und schnellen Bewegungen versuchte er sich, etwas Befriedung zu verschaffen.

Aber Traum-Friedrich liess ihn nicht so schnell davonkommen - er hatte selbst seine Hand an sein steifes Glied angelegt, und bewegte sie. Lauter stöhnte er jetzt, und auch Goethe konnte sich schweres Atmen nicht verkneifen. Friedrich hingegen stöhnte schneller, fester und… kam schliesslich. Das Bild verwandelte sich noch einmal, und nun kniete er direkt unter ihm, Sperma und Ausdruck im Gesicht. Goethe konnte nicht länger, selbst und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er und lag flach atmend da. _Wolfga-h-ng…_ den Namen, den Friedrich gestöhnt hatte, hallte noch in seinem Kopf als er sich erschöpft und verzweifelt sinken liess. _Was mach ich nur mit dir…_

***

Die Klingel war zu hören und Wolfgangs Herz machte einen zu kitschigen Hüpfer. Das musste Friedrich sein. Schnell lief er zur Tür, wartete einen Moment (da ihm auffiel wie merkwürdig es wäre, wenn er so schnell auftun würde). Nach einer angemessen _lässigen_ Zeit öffnete er also die Tür und hätte gleich aufschluchzen können.

Friedrich stand auf der Treppe, mit roten Wangen (es war sehr warm draussen) und einem Blick gefüllt mit Erstaunen. Überrascht von Goethes Auftreten schellte sein Blick plötzlich vom ausladenden Garten zur Tür, hoch zu ihm – und er grinste. Ganz weit und mit zu viel Neckerei im Gesicht. Es war zum Heulen, wirklich.

«Komm rein!» forderte ihn Wolfgang aber sofort auf und drehte sich schnell weg, um ihn nicht weiter anzustarren.

Ihm war es plötzlich sehr unangenehm, wenn er an gestern Nacht dachte und daran, dass jetzt Friedrich hier war. Ganz echt, keine Fantasie mehr.

Sie liefen durch den Hausflur und in die Küche. «Euer Haus ist ja riesig! Von innen siehts sogar noch grösser aus…» stutzte Friedrich.

«Ähh ja, sieht aber nur so aus... Architekten und so…» Die Extravaganz seiner Eltern wurde Wolfgang erst jetzt richtig bewusst und unangenehm.

Er führte Friedrich durch das Vorzimmer in den Küchenbereich, wo bereits seine Schulsachen auf dem Tresen verstreut waren. Snacks und Getränke lagen auch bereit.

«Was; ihr habt sogar die _Marken_ Pringles? Wir haben immer nur die vom Lidl», bemerkte Friedrich mit übermässigem Staunen und Wolfgang musste lachen. «Du bist echt - lustig,» beinahe wäre ihm _niedlich_ , _bezaubernd, vollkommen einnehmend und unausstehlich lieblich_ rausgerutscht. Er musste sich zusammenreissen.

Aber wenn er bereits nur wieder zu sah, wie sich Friedrich auf den Stuhl setzte, den Rücken etwas gebeugt aufgrund seiner Grösse, wie immer; und wie er sich ganz behutsam ein Glas nahm und es mit Saft füllte… Verliebtsein war kein ausreichender Begriff mehr für die Achterbahn, auf die ihn seine Gefühle schickten.

Er starrte schon wieder, und wandte sich strikt ab. «Wo sind wir stehen geblieben? Bei der vierten Strophe, oder?» um sich abzulenken konzentrierte er sich auf das (zweit) liebste in seiner Welt: Lyrik.

Beim Sprechen röteten Friedrichs Wangen nur noch mehr, und seine Augen wurden etwas glasig; fast so, als würde er ein wenig Temperatur bekommen vom Diskutieren. Aber jede Schüchternheit oder Zurückgenommenheit schien völlig von ihm abgefallen zu sein.

Vor allem, dachte (oder hoffte) sich Wolfgang, aufgrund des Gesprächs mit einem Gleichgesinnten.

Er beobachtete ihn weiter, wie er abwesend einen Chip nahm, beim Lesen an ihm rumknabberte und dann plötzlich, mit einem _Knack!,_ den Chip vollständig in den Mund genommen hatte, und zerbiss. Gleichzeitig, und somit als Grund für die unbewusste Handlung, schien ihm eine neue Idee gekommen zu sein, denn seine Augen weiteten sich leicht und er atmete warm aus.

Wolfgang sah ihm weiter zu, wie er seine Finger, langgezogen, wie Friedrichs ganzer Körper eigentlich, langsam und fast komisch behutsam mit der Zunge sauber machte. Wolfgang sah weg. Seine Gedanken bei dieser unschuldigen Geste beschämten ihn. Und er hatte Angst, sich zu verraten und Friedrich ein unangenehmes Gefühl zu geben, wenn er ihn weiter so beobachtete.

«War Keller vielleicht schwul?» Frage Friedrich plötzlich und wandte sich Wolfgang zu. Dieser verschluckte sich an dem Wasser, das er gerade trinken wollte. «Ich.. aah-u-gr (das war das Wasser, welches soeben den falschen Weg durch die Luftröhre genommen hatte) wie meinst du? Also, äh, wie kommst du darauf?»

«Na ja, er war schliesslich nie verheiratet und wenn man hier sieht, wie er diese Jungen beschreibt… das ganze Gedicht ist ja nostalgisch. Könnte es nicht sein, dass er sich zurückerinnert, an seine Kameraden die vielleicht etwas mehr als nur Freunde waren…?» Friedrich blickte ihn nun fragend an, doch er schien im Moment gerade gar nicht im Stande, seine Gedanken kohärent zum Ausdruck bringen zu können.

Friedrich sagte das Ganze völlig gleichgültig, so, wie er auch jeden anderen Interpretationsansatz vorgetragen hatte. Keinesfalls abgeneigt, aber eben auch nicht interessierter daran als an den Metaphern über Glauben und Klarheit. «Kann schon sein, aber, war er nicht so sehr in diese Johanna verliebt? Und überhaupt…» Wolfgang fasste sich ein bisschen, wusste aber nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er war so in seine eigenen (doch ziemlich unangebrachten) Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er sich nicht mehr auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe konzentriert hatte.

Friedrich sah ihn immer noch an. Warum? Was wollte er noch von ihm? Konnte er etwa… Enttäuschung in seinem Blick sehen? War Friedrich… nein. Das war alles nur Wunschdenken, bestimmt hatte er einfach mehr von Wolfgang erwartet, als ein «Aber er schrieb ja über _Mädchen_!». Wie das alle sagten, die sich nicht eingestehen wollten, dass queere Menschen nicht eine Erfindung aus 2000 waren.

«War nur so ein Gedanke, aber du hast wahrscheinlich recht…» murmelte Friedrich, jetzt war die Enttäuschung über Wolfgangs Antwort richtig rauszuhören. Er musste sich retten, schnell. Dazu… jetzt, wo Friedrich es sagte…

«Nein, ich glaube eher, du hast recht. Ich hab’ auch schon dran gedacht, als wir seine Beziehung zu Feuerbach durchgenommen haben. Ich meine, wer wirft denn all seine Prinzipien und Dogmas, die er seit seiner Geburt eingebläut bekommen hat, einfach so über den Haufen für so ‘nen dahergelaufenen Typen? Ausser eben, wenn der Typ ist richtig hot ist und du dich in ihn verknallt hast.»

Friedrich schaute noch mal auf, diesmal mit aufrichtiger Freude im Gesicht. «Hast du gerade einen Aufklärer aus dem 18. Jahrhundert als «hot» bezeichnet?» er lachte.

«Stimmt doch! Daddy-Potenzial hat er auf jeden Fall», nun lachte auch Wolfgang. Nach dem Daddy-Kommentar hatte ihn Friedrich etwas ungläubig angeschaut, was ihn kurz beunruhigte (War er zu weit gegangen?) aber hatte dann gleich darauf so heftig lachen müssen, dass ihm ein kleines Schweinchenlachen rausgerutscht war.

Wolfgang hatte nicht arg Lust, sich ganz schnell und überhaupt nicht sanft seinen Lippen zu nähern. Er sah umwerfend aus, als wäre dies eigentlich sein natürlicher Zustand: Zitternder Oberkörper, prustend und nur Luft atmend, weil man die eben zum Lachen brauchte.

Aber es reichte, sagte er sich immer wieder. Einen Freund wie Friedrich zu haben reichte. Es musste reichen.

Sie kicherten noch eine Weile weiter, aber dann hörte Wolfgang ein Auto in der Einfahrt. Er schaute kurz auf die Uhr: Bereits sieben! Er hatte komplett die Zeit vergessen.

«Äähh also du solltest gehen, es ist schon ziemlich spät und deine Eltern fragen sich bestimmt, wo du bist», sagte Wolfgang sehr ernst, mit Kichern hatte er aufgehört.

«Oh, ja. Hab' gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist», Friedrich lächelte und fing an, seine Schulsachen gemächlich einzupacken, sichtlich verwirrt über Wolfgangs plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel.

Wolfgang wurde ungeduldig, es dauerte zu lange. Wenn sein Vater… Er half also Friedrich seine Sachen schneller zusammen zu räumen und war gerade am Erklären, warum Friedrich den Hintereingang benutzen sollte, _«Ich bin doch vorne reingekommen, da steht mein Rad!» «Jaah, aber hinten geht’s schneller…»_ da trat bereits ein Mann in die Küche ein.

«Johann? Was ist hier los?» Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber selbst Friedrich, der seinen Vater nicht kannte, schien zu merken, dass das Ruhige in der Stimme eher eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm war und keine wohlgesonnene.

«Äh, das ist einer aus meiner Klasse. Wir mussten ein Projekt für die Schule fertig machen.» Antwortete Wolfgang hastig und betont unbeteiligt. Als hätte er das Ganze gar nicht gewollt.

«Na gut. Ich denke aber, es ist Zeit zu gehen.» Keine Frage, nicht einmal an Friedrich gewandt. Dieser wollte gerade trotzdem etwas antworten, aber Wolfgang schubste ihn bereits Richtung Ausgang und bugsierte ihn, so schnell wie möglich aus der Tür. Bereits auf aus dem Haus drehte sich Friedrich noch mal mit fragendem Blick um, aber Wolfgang schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und schloss die Tür.

«Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass wir das nicht mehr dulden?» Die Stimme war nun kalt, auch die letzte freundliche Note vergangen.

«Es war doch nur für die Schule…» Wolfgang versuchte seinen Vater zu beschwichtigen, doch dieser schaute nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Er stierte hinaus auf den Garten.

«Dein Lehrer hat mir bereits erzählt, dass du dich mit diesem -- _Jungen_ abgibst. Aber ich hatte gehofft, du würdest dich an unser Gespräch erinnern.»

Obwohl er keinen Befehl gegeben hatte, wusste Wolfgang, dass er jetzt weggehen sollte. Egal wohin, einfach aus der Nähe seines Vaters. Aber es war sowieso nicht so, als ob er noch länger dableiben wollte. Er verschwand also nach oben, in sein Zimmer. Heisse, wütende Tränen stiegen ihm schon auf der Treppe in die Augen. Warum war es immer und immer wieder so unfair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Habt schon gedacht die beiden machen was unanständiges, so alleine zu hause, oder? Aber der einzige Luststrolch hier ist Goethe. (Wie auch sonst?)
> 
> Uuuhhhhhh, ich hoffe, ich hab das irgendwie hinbekommen mit dem Smut und dem Schluss.
> 
> Vor allem weil ich absolut nicht weiss, ob man "Dogma" so benutzt, wie ich es hier geschrieben habe.
> 
> Falls ihr Kritik habt, immer her damit. (Ausser zum Feuerbach-Kommentar. Dazu nehme ich keine Kritik entgegen.)


	3. Fiebertraum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friedrich wird krank und braucht jemanden, der ihn nach Hause begleitet.

Die Strassen waren in die dunkelblaue Farbe des Himmels getränkt und wurden nur von surrenden Strassenlaternen unterbrochen. Der Nachhauseweg aus dem, nun ja, sagen wir, wie es ist: Bonzenviertel, ging lange. War dafür aber schön: Die grossen Fensterfronten schütteten die Innenbeleuchtung auf den Vorgärten aus. So viel Licht, wie es war, gelangte auch etwas auf die Strasse, die Friedrich jetzt entlangfuhr.

Mittelschnell, denn er hatte den Kopf voll. Der Nachmittag war - angenehm gewesen. Er war furchtbar nervös gewesen, die riesige Anlage, in der Goethe lebte, hatten ihn nur noch mehr eingeschüchtert. Aber auch die Vorstellung, nun einen ganzen Nachmittag mit ihm allein zu verbringen, war nicht ohne. Aber die Nervosität hatte sich von der ersten Besprechung über die Gedanken, die sie sich bisweilen schon wieder gemacht hatten, komplett verflüchtig.

Bis - ja, bis sein Vater nach Hause gekommen war. Friedrich radelte schneller. Wie dieser Wolfgang (oder anscheinend Johann?) behandelt hatte. Er war nicht mehr überrascht von dem raschen Stimmungswechsel seines… Klassenkameraden? Oder Freundes?

Friedrich schwenkte in kleine Halbkreise aus, immer wieder von links nach rechts. Der Nachmittag hatte sich angefühlt wie Freundschaft. Ein gewisses Empfinden, welches Friedrich schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ganz leicht, fluffiges-Schokomousse-leicht.

Er bog ab, jetzt wurde die Gegend etwas rauer. Immer noch Vorstadt, aber nicht mehr ganz so grosse Vorgärten. Aber dafür hohe Mauern und Zäune. Kein Licht mehr, das durch Vorgärten flutete und nur von den Skulpturen, die den Rasen säumten, aufgehalten wurde. Hier zeigten die Mauern den Weg entlang, mal hell, mal dunkel. Je nachdem, wo die Strassenlaternen funktionierten.

Die Mücken und sein Kopf schwirrten, die kalte Luft schien aber beidem Nachlass zu verschaffen. Langsam wurde es kühl, Gänsehaut zog sich von seinen entblössten Armen bis zum Hals hoch. Schneller radeln, dafür kälter oder langsamer, dafür länger? Ein Dilemma, für das er neben Goe- Wolfgang nur noch wenig Kopfplatz hatte.

Er wollte noch nicht nach Hause. Am liebsten würde er die ganze Nacht durch die Strassen laufen, sich Gedanken machen - Überlegungen aufschreiben. Aber er wusste, dass, selbst wenn er es tun würde, seine Gedanken nur wieder Kreise zurück zum Nachmittag ziehen würden.

Wolfgang hatte ihn eindringlich beobachtet, ohne dabei ertappt werden zu wollen. Und verdammt - er hatte sich geschworen, sich nicht mehr von irgendwem einnehmen zu lassen, sich voll auf sein Stück zu konzentrieren. Aber Friedrich hatte sich schon immer zu schnell an andere gebunden. Auch wenn diese ihm nur die dürftigsten Gründe dazu gegeben hatten.

Aber auch wenn er in Ruhe auf den Strassen hätte rumlungern können, es kam eine Kälte auf, die man nach so einem Sommertag nicht erwartet hätte. Er machte sich also auf direkterem Weg nach Hause.

Die Nacht war lang und mühsam; Kopfschmerzen liessen ihn den Kopf nicht bequem auf das Kissen sinken, Fieber machte es ihm nicht gerade bequemer unter der Decke und noch dazu sorgten Halsschmerzen dafür, dass er das Ganze ja nicht vergass, bei keinem Schluck. Der Husten, der ihn immer wieder aufhocken liess, war da nur die Kirsche.

Komplett gerädert und eigentlich grundsätzlich zerstört, machte er sich um halb sieben trotzdem auf den Weg zur Schule. Lange zu schlafen und endlos prokrastinieren lag ihm; krank rumzusitzen dagegen nicht. Es hatte aber trotzdem länger gedauert, sich beim Weckton aufzuraffen, weswegen er sich nun zu beeilen hatte. Frühstück hatte folgeweise nicht stattgefunden.

Als er endlich, nach viel zu gefährlicher Fahrradfahrt (das Husten hatte ihn immer wieder bedenklich weit ausschwenken lassen) an der Schule ankam, konnte man ihm nur wünschen, dass er in keinen Spiegel schauen musste. Die Augenringe waren fast karikaturartig in seine Wangen geschnitten und sein Gang hatte etwas Komisches, so sehr musste er sich auf eine Linie konzentrieren, um nicht vom Schwindel umgehauen zu werden. Dass er es noch auf seinen Platz - sogar vor dem Läuten, oho! - geschafft hatte, grenzte nun aber wirklich an ein Wunder.

Mit einem Stöhnen liess er sich fallen, und wenn sein hämmerndes Gehirn noch einen Gedanken zuliess dann nur den an Aspirin.

Aber die Stunde fing an. Ohne Erbarmen begann der Geschichtslehrer mit Unterricht. Um was es ging, konnte Friedrich nur erahnen. Sämtliche Geräusche waren gemütlich stumpf und er liess sich in die Wärme des Fiebers gleiten. Sogar der Husten liess ihn etwas eindämmern - zumindest bis er am Boden lag.

Wie er dorthin gelangt ist, ist schwierig nachzukonstruieren. Fakt war aber, dass er jetzt auf dem Rücken lag. Geblendet von zu hellen Neonröhren, deren Licht nur von dem Kreis Schüler abgeschirmt wurden, der sich um Friedrich gebildet hatte.

«Nun aber, Sie kommen mir sofort nach Hause. Können wir einen ihrer Eltern erreichen, der sie abholt?» Dass er die Stimme seines Lehrers überhaupt vernommen hatte und in Grundzügen verstand, dass sie an ihn gerichtet war, war das zweite Wunder des Tages. Das dritte war sein Vermögen, darauf zu antworten: «Nein, ist niemand da. Ich kann allein nach Hause. Ist nicht weit.»

«So kann ich Sie auf keinen Fall nach Hause lassen! Weiss jemand, wo Herr Schiller wohnt? Kann ihn jemand begleiten?»

«Ich mach das!» Dass sich jemand tatsächlich meldete, verwunderte dann nicht nur Friedrich, sondern die ganze Klasse. Aber Wolfgang trat vor, half dem armen Friedrich endlich auf die Beine (dem Lehrer war es bereits peinlich, nicht selbst daran gedacht zu haben) und packte Friedrichs Sachen in den Rucksack, den er sich selbst umhängte.

Er fasste Friedrich leicht an die Schultern und führte ihn nach draussen. Mit dem Mantel half er ihm erst dort, geschützt von den Blicken der anderen. Friedrich wusste nicht, ob die Sanftheit der Gesten echt war, oder ob seine Temperatur seine Wahrnehmung erheblich einschränkte.

«Du bist doch verrückt,» sie standen im Gang, nah, weil ihm Wolfgang noch mit dem zweiten Ärmel half und dann wurde Friedrich wieder schwummerig. Er stolperte nach vorn, wurde aber von einem starken - wieso war er so stark? - Arm gestützt. Ihm wurde warm, viel wärmer als vom Fieber und er wünschte sich genug Kraft zu haben, um sich loszureissen und in die Kälte nach draussen zu fliehen. Aber so wie es mit seinem Gleichgewichtssinn stand, musste er Wolfgang gewähren lassen, ihn stützend hinaus zu begleiten.

Sie standen dann plötzlich beim Parkplatz. Vor einem Audi. Und dann sass Friedrich drinnen, spürte noch ein leichtes Brennen im Rücken von der Sitzheizung aber war dann auch weg. Und wurde gleich wieder aufgeweckt -

«Wo wohnst du eigentlich?» «Stuttgarter Strasse 4» - und wieder weg.

Als er das nächste Mal bei halb-vollem Bewusstsein war (dämmerige Bilder von einer Tür, einer Treppe und einer Zimmertür schwammen noch irgendwo in der Pfütze, die sein Gehirn nach der Temperaturzunahme sein musste, herum), lag er in seinem Bett. Und sah Wolfgang dabei zu, wie er sich abmühte, Friedrichs Schuhe so sanft wie möglich abzuziehen.

Nachdem das gelungen war, konnte Friedrich ihm dabei zu sehen, wie er mit angestrengtem Ausdruck auf Friedrichs Hosen schaute. Und Friedrich hätte gerne weiterbeobachtet, wie Wolfgang aus dem Dilemma (Ist es merkwürdig, wenn ich ihm die Hose ausziehe?) rauskam, aber dazu waren seine Jeans zu unbequem und sein Fieber zu stark, als dass er noch lange ohne Decke hätte liegen können.

Er knöpfte sich selbst die Hose auf. «Kannst du bitte mal ziehen?» Wolfgang zog. Und dann auch die Bettdecke hoch. Die weiche Decke umhüllte Friedrich und er dämmerte wieder ein. Sanft wachgeschüttelt wurde er dann wieder durch Wolfgang, der mit einem Tee und einer Auswahl an Tabletten neben ihm hockte.

«Sorry, aber du musst das noch schlucken», wenn Friedrich mit 40 Grad Fieber noch hätte rot werden können, wäre er es jetzt geworden. Aber Wolfgang liess keine Zeit, um über seine Formulierung nachzudenken und streckte ihm die erste Pille hin. Das ging noch drei Mal so, bis Wolfgang das letzte Mittel aus seinem Arsenal zog: Wick.

«Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich dich eincreme?» Friedrich wollte lachen, über Wolfgangs Unbehagen und die Vorsicht, die er ihm entgegenbrachte.

Er wollte auch irgendwie rausschreien, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, immer so nah bei Wolfgang zu sein.

Und doch war er froh, dass seine momentane Kopfleistung nicht dafür ausreichte, sich mit dem warmen, aufdringlichen Gefühl in seinem Bauch und der Geschwindigkeit seines Herzrhythmus auseinanderzusetzen.

«Ja, bitte», aber dann musste er doch die Augen zu machen, als er Wolfgangs viel zu kühle Hand auf seiner Brust spürte. Und auch wenn er das Gesicht verzog und scharf einatmete, aufgrund der Kälte, hätte er sie viel lieber noch viel länger gespürt.

«Dann… mach ich dir noch einen Tee und danach sollte ich wohl wieder zurück…»

Friedrich konnte es sich später nur noch damit erklären, dass sein Fieber wohl so stark angestiegen war, dass der Teil seines Gehirns, der für logische, durchdachte Entscheidungen zuständig war, wohl wirklich einfach kaputt geschmolzen worden war. Denn er fasste sich Wolfgang und drückte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Ausgetrocknete, besorgniserregende Wärme trafen auf unendliche, fast unerträgliche und nervig-perfekte Weiche.

Aber dann löste sich Wolfgang, ohne den Kuss erwidert zu haben. Und Friedrich glitt (Gott sei Dank für seine psychische Gesundheit an der Stelle) sogleich in einen Fieberschlaf und fand beim nächsten Aufwachen neben seiner Mutter eine ausgekühlte, aber volle, Tasse Tee vor sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Beim Durchlesen der letzten Kapitel ist mir aufgefallen, wie sehr ich die noch mal neuschreiben sollte und wie dankbar ich denen bin, die trotz meiner Prosaexperimente durchhalten.
> 
> Vielleicht ist das hier ja besser. :)
> 
> Besonderen Dank an die Person, die mich in den Comments auf die Möglichkeit eines sick!Friedrich hingewiesen hat! :)


End file.
